The Game of Love
by Forever-Fangirl-PJO
Summary: Alternate Universe: A hypothetical world situated in a different dimension of space and time than the real world. And yet their love can pierce through the realities. The world might be playing games on them but they are ready to fight, fight for each other. All mortal AU.


**A/N: Hey guys! So here I am back with a hella long oneshot based of video games that I hope you all will enjoy! Also I made a Stephew (MatPat and Steph) version as well, and posted that to my tumblr writing blog, so if you're interested in that let me know!**

 **Check out my other stories for more Percabeth (they are really fluffy). And see if you can figure out all the games I reference!**

 **Here ya go:**

It was dark and he was running, that's all he knew. He didn't know why or from what, just that he was being chased and it was important he should. The music was getting louder and he could hear the footsteps that definitely weren't his own behind him. He stumbled through the dim light, foot almost catching on some unseen obstacle, but he kept moving forward. It was getting closer. Things seemed to come into focus and he was now aware that he was in a house, if these desolate remains could be called a house. As he navigated through the grimy rooms and hallways, he chanced a glance at his attacker. She or it or whatever was horrifying, and most clearly a zombie. It also moved pretty fast for one, he noted, as he tore his gaze from the horrendous sight and ran into a room only to find himself cornered. Seeing her approach the doorway, he started to panic, fear building inside of him. He desperately looked around to find an escape or something to defend himself and spotted a gun lying on the table in the corner. Not having that much time left as the zombie lady creature was fast approaching he lunged at the gun, instantly firing off rounds until he was out of ammo.

He sighed in relief as he saw her drop the floor and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart, he was okay, and he was alive. He took a moment to survey the scene, noting the miserable state of things and tried to figure out what was happening. It was now he also noticed that he was missing a hand. He almost threw up at the sight of the blunt arm bloody and wrapped in bandages. He didn't recall when this had happened, but now looking at his battered arm he registered the throbbing pain, buckling to his knees.

But he was brought back to the situation when he heard a growl to realize that zombie lady was not dead. As fear started to take over the pain, he blindly reached around and found a box of ammo. He couldn't believe his luck but didn't question it when as he reloaded and shot at her again.

She dropped to the floor with a final thump, and he just leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. A mixture of pain, fear and relief swarmed his brain and he couldn't think right. But somehow a thought came to him that turned into a feeling that took over his entire body. He was looking for her. He couldn't quite figure out the details of this mystery girl but in his fear-ridden and confused mind he knew that much, and with that the last of his conscious faded away.

LINEBREAK

She was dying. She could feel it. The pain was so intense by this point that she was almost able to ignore it completely as she fought on. She mustered up the last dredges of her energy and moved forward to swing her sword at her attacker. The sword was special, it had a purpose, history, name, whatever. She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember much of anything, actually. She just knew this battle, this battle that she seemed to have been fighting for ages, that had not yet ended. She vaguely wondered if maybe Prince Lothric had the right idea, why not just let the world end. What was the point of this life if it was only to be filled with misery? Her attacker hit her hard causing her to fall to her knees and keel over. She could feel the light draining from her eyes.

She could hear his voice, muffled and vague, but he was calling to her. She couldn't quite place who he was but it was suddenly very important for her to find him. But she was locked in battle, about to die.

She heard him again, calling to her, and with the last bit of energy left in her she got up. She could barely see, let alone walk straight, but she charged forward with her sword, catching her enemy unaware. She had done it, she had killed him, but at the cost of her own life. She had only a moment to celebrate her victory before she too collapsed on the floor, the whole world fading to black.

LINEBREAK

This time he was met with a blinding light. It took his eyes a bit to adjust to the brightly lit scenery, the gorgeous terrain that lay before him a stark contrast to the conditions he had been in before. That thought triggered his mind to wake up and he jumped up, suddenly all too aware of what had just happened and ready to face the next attack. But there was none. As he surveyed the wide open landscape he was met with gently flowing grass and birds in the sky.

He looked down, he was different, now in possession of both his hands as well as a stock of weapons. He shook his head, confused as to what was happening. He could have sworn he was just in a haunted house being chased by zombies a moment ago. And he still had to find her, whoever _she_ was, but he knew he had to do it. He moved forward cautiously, not trusting the bright beautiful scene. Yet he was moving forward with intent, he had a mission, he needed to find a shrine.

Once again, he didn't know how he knew that, he just did. As he approached a small hill he could see his destination ahead, a glowing orange cave. Unfortunately, he must have let his guard down because not a minute later he was pelted with rocks. The momentum hit his back causing him to fall forward. He was now aware of other sounds coming towards him as he hauled himself up. The sounds were coming from big hairy creatures wielding spiked clubs, and they were nearing fast. Another rock was hurled his way but he managed to dodge it and pull out a sword. He swung instinctively, engaging in battle with the nearest creature. Somehow he knew what to do, as he succeeded in killing the creature in a short amount of time. And as more creatures came towards him he was suddenly ready to face them.

It didn't take long to kill all of them, but it still left him in a fairly terrible state. He started to rummage through the remains of the creatures' fort, collecting all sorts of things from food to weapons (and breaking a lot of pots). But he forced himself out from the allure of collecting and started to walk towards his destination. The closer he grew the more anxious he got. Something was there. Maybe she was there. The girl he was trying to find. He stepped up to the shrine and walked into the blue light.

LINEBREAK

She groaned as came to, her eyes trying to focus on her surroundings. Everything was different, pixelated, but brighter than before. She was underground, that much she could tell, but little else made sense. She herself was different too, also pixelated and weaponless. Is this the afterlife, she wondered, as she got stood up. She tried to piece things together but the more she tried the weirder it got. She knew she had been fighting in a grim dark world, the opposite of the pixelated colors around her. She knew she had died, but what was all this? She felt increasingly more confused and helpless until she recalled her reason for fighting. She had to find him. She wasn't any more aware of who he was than she was before but she knew that she had to find him.

The thought filled her with determination. She walked forward resolutely, trying to make sense of her surroundings as she did. Everything around her was purple, and she appeared to be walking down a long hall. She relaxed her guard a little as she walked forward some more with no incident and went back to trying to puzzle out the strange situation. Not a second later however, she was approached by what looked like a pixelated frog. She noticed she had the option to fight or act. Recalling the death and gore from before she chose to act, eventually sparing the creature.

She appreciated this choice, the choice to not kill. She had killed so many before, without having a choice in the matter, all in the name to save the world. But there had to be a better way, she thought, and this solidified it. You could win a battle without killing. She realized that throughout her walk she had approached a tall goat woman who must have invited her into her house.

The house was nice, and there was pie, and the goat woman was very kind. She wanted to stay here forever, but then she remembered. _Him_. She had to find him. And to do that she had to leave, leave the comfort of what she knew. But leaving was harder than she had thought. She had to confront the goat woman. Once again she had the option to fight or act. She acted, pleading to be let go. She had to find him. And once she had gained access to the doorway, she knew that despite the comfort this place offered, she had a mission ahead of her.

Determined in her choices, she walked through the doorway.

LINEBREAK

He fell into yet another room. He had been jumping through portals for a while now, hopelessly trying to find a way out.

She was crawling through a vent, desperately trying to not alert Ballora while Baby's creepy voice seemed to whisper in her ear. She just wanted a way out of this hellhole.

They were both trapped in different dimensions, jumping to and from different games, in a desperate, urgent attempt to seek out each other. Each time being so close yet so far.

LINEBREAK

She could hear his voice, more clearly now as she ran through the remains of the nuclear destruction. He was calling out her name, _Annabeth_. She remembered more of him now, his tall frame, bright green eyes and dark messy hair and the way he made her feel. She knew his name, _Percy_. And somehow she knew this time, she was close.

 _Annabeth_ , that was her name. He knew that much now. And he remembered what she looked like, her curly golden hair and fierce grey eyes and that smile that made his heart melt. Things were becoming clearer. He still didn't know how he was hopping to and from these different places, but as he ran through the ruins of the nuclear blast he felt he might get some more answers soon.

He was scavenging through an abandoned house, trying to get materials and other things so he could…well, he wasn't really sure what he was trying to accomplish with this one. He'd been here a lot longer than he had in any of the other places so he had taken to doing what the other people were, scavenging. It was then did he notice a glimpse of blonde hair. He would've missed it entirely, if he hadn't happened to be looking for another bottle cap.

He immediately ran out of the house and towards where he thought he had seen her.

"Annabeth!" he called out once he was on the street, desperately hoping he was right.

She turned around at the call of her name and saw him there, Percy, the person she had been trying so hard to find. She ran towards him, tackling him in a hug.

"Percy," she mumbled into his chest as he held held her tightly back. "Oh god, it's so good to see you."

"You too, I missed you so much. No matter where I went, I looked for you," he muttered into her hair. The two pulled away and just stared at each other, both amazed that they had finally found the other.

"We're finally together again," she said softly, tracing his jaw with her hand. He responded by pulling her into a slow, sweet kiss.

No sooner had they broken away, though, did the world around them begin to shake, and they were helplessly torn away from each other. They tried to hold on but the reality had split, causing a mix of black and blue to engulf them both.

Their last cries were of each other's names.

LINEBREAK

Annabeth gasped as she lurched forward in her chair. She was immediately surrounded by three people, who helped contain her. At first she started to fight back only to realize that something was being taken off her face, a second later she was met with a bright light. She was vaguely aware of the people moving away as she blinked slowly letting the white light penetrate her eyes. She immediately squinted and groaned, raising her hand to block the light. Her human hand. She was suddenly aware of her entire body, the way her heart beat, and the feel of her hand on her face. It felt real. She slowly sat up straighter as her surroundings came into focus. She was in a room with huge black screen and other technological equipment that she couldn't quite figure out at the moment.

"Annabeth! Oh thank god you're awake! Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Piper rushed forward to ask her.

Her mouth had a hard time formulating words and she realized that she was parched. She motioned for water, as her mouth felt even drier at the revelation. She felt herself wake even more as she drank the water, the world finally falling into place, except for one thing. Where was Percy?

"Percy! Where is he?" she croaked, still trying to get used to using her voice.

Jason sighed sadly. "He's over there..." he said as he pointed to another chair like hers. And there he was, sitting there with a headset over his eyes.

"Get him out of that thing!" she tried once again to demand.

"We can't, we couldn't get either of you out, until just now when you came to," Piper explained. She looked over again and saw his unresponsive state. She immediately got up, and wobbled a little as she tried to get to him.

"Annabeth you should be careful, you've been under that thing for about a day now." Jason warned, rushing to help her.

She didn't care, she had to get to him. She slowly walked over and moved the controller away from his hands, placing hers instead. She would get him out.

LINEBREAK

Percy had been in some ship with some objective and some AI telling him stuff. He didn't really care. He had lost her. What was the point of it all if he had lost her? He had been so close, they were together, but now she was gone to who knows where and he was left here on this stupid ship with this stupid war with this stupid AI who would not shut up. He grew more frustrated, taking out his anger on anything that came near him, friend or foe.

And then suddenly he couldn't move. He couldn't control what he was doing. Instead he felt a warm feeling overtake him and his hands started to tingle.

"Percy," a voice whispered, her voice. "You need to wake up babe."

That feeling in his hands become stronger and it almost felt like she was holding them. But what did she mean, he had to wake up? He desperately looked around for something that would allow him to do so, her voice was starting to fade. With one last desperate attempt, he jumped off the ship and into space.

He almost didn't die at first, but soon he was falling further and further with no control over anything. But it didn't last long. He felt her hand again, holding onto him, falling with him, until at last he reached the end.

Percy gasped awake and was immediately greeted with the face of his girlfriend. She stood over him, as something else was moved from his forehead. He saw her smile and wanted nothing more than to stare at her all day. But his eyes burned from the sudden light and he was forced to close them again. He took a deep breath, feeling the air fill up his lungs. He felt Annabeth's hand in his and noticed how real it felt. He opened his eyes again, and saw her concerned face. He wanted to say something, to tell her it was going to be okay but he couldn't.

"Here, drink water, it'll help," she said handing him a glass of water. She was right, he felt much better after that.

"Annabeth," was the first word out of his mouth as soon as he could talk again.

"Hi there," she said smiling once more. "It's over, we made it out."

It was over, he thought, no more jumping through games. This was real, they were out. And most importantly they were together.

"I love you," he managed.

"I love you too," and her kiss felt like home.

 **A/N: So what did you think? Any gamers out in the crowd? (I hope I got things right and didn't offend everybody, I have seen playthroughs of almost all of these games and know most of the lore behind them as well (Go Game Theory!))**

 **Also for those of you who don't know the games in order of appearance are: Resident Evil 7, Dark Souls 3, Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Undertale, and some slight references to Portal and Sister Location, they meet in Fallout, and the last one is Halo.**

 **Please check out my other stories if you want more Percabeth (I have a lot more fluff usually)**

 **See ya! :)**


End file.
